Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a forming system which forms a metal pipe.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a forming apparatus is known, which performs forming by supplying gas into a heated metal pipe material to expand the metal pipe material. For example, in the related art, a forming apparatus includes an upper die and a lower die which are in a pair, a holding unit which holds a metal pipe material between the upper die and the lower die, and a gas supply unit which supplies gas into the metal pipe material held by the holding unit. In this forming apparatus, the metal pipe material is expanded by supplying gas into the metal pipe material in the state where the metal pipe material is held between the upper die and the lower die, and it is possible to form the metal pipe material in the shape corresponding to the shapes of the dies.